A Random Recorder *lost* short
by Obber
Summary: Cordelia Fran in black Butler. *I don't own any of this, just my Character and my fanfiction stuff... All the others are giving it to the respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

Set in Victorian era,

1889, London

Great Britain

Here i am at the Phantomhives manor built by the Demon butler Sebastian who contracted Ciel for giving his soul to revenge his family.

My, my that boy is almost broken. Today i am going to visit him for signing some documents or writing an autograph to my collection as i travelled between the universe.

What could go wrong...

Alright, let's get right into business.. What should i tell him?? the butler will tell me to have an appointment to enter, so... a letter? maybe, yes! i'll write a fake letter about Vincent Phantomhives sister staying in germany serving Kaiser Wilhelm II.

Great this will work..

-At the Gates-

huh, the gates is taller than i thought... oh well, let's go in.

opening the gates making creaking noises makes me shivers well thats normal for people i guess..

now about walking down the road towards the Phantomhives mansion is so creepy.. all these trees makes me wanna go back to where i came from, i hope Slenderman is not here...

As i arrived at these magnificent doors 100% copied to the original that burned down, i might as well knock, i am not wasting my time here, but i should present myself.

knock*

knock*

Show time...

the door is finally open and a handsome, black raven hair with a butler outfit standing behind the door.

"Why is there a young lady here doing at this hour?" - Sebastian

well he's suspecting me already nice...

"Hi i am here to deliver the letter to the lord at this estate and signing some documents, this is the Phantomhive manor isn't it?"

"Ah, do you have any appointment to see my young master?" - Sebastian

"um, not exactly but i have a letter that i told you about, it's personal."

"Wait here just a minute." - Sebastian *Smiles*

Well that's creepy... for a demon i guess.

He closes the door to go see his master.

hmm, what would he say about me... like 'young master there is someone looking for you and its personal.' something like that.

-A minute later-

Ah the door is opening what would he say this time??

"Come in, my lady... young master is waiting for you up to his study room if you follow me." - Sebastian

Well s* i hope this work...

#So let's pause for a minute.

Pauses*

As you can see i didn't gave my name to Sebastian, because it's personal, so i will give it to you all the details to who i am and why am i here instead.

You ready? ok.

My name is Cordelia Fran Dallas (yeah i know it's bulls* but its fine..) i am the last young woman in the Dallas family besides Madam Red.

Madam Red knows me very well so i will shut her up just a minute in this world, (Not in a killing way) but theres no need for that right now because she is coming here in the Phantomhives Manor along with Grell the reaper (Who is also known as the Jack the Ripper. it rhymes isn't it?)

Elizabeth Midford: Ciel's fiance she also knows me and calls me aunt, i have to silence her as well. (Not in a killing way)

Tanaka the Butler: uhmm, Mr. Tanaka eh i will do nothing thats it.

so about Vincent's sister you can call her by your name or a random name if you want to. i only use this for the letter... (and some other stuff.)

if you want more details you have to follow my journey...

#now let's unpause now

unpauses*

As i walk inside the mansion it look so fake it actually copied to the original. i followed Sebastian onto the grand stairs to Ciel's study.

knock*

knock*

"Young master, she is here." - Sebastian

"Come in." - Ciel

'Show time' Sebastian whispered to himself

letting the doors open Sebastian entered the room soon followed by Cordelia.

"you must've been the girl that want to meet me, my name is Ciel Phantomhive the lord of this estate so what business you have here and my butler said it is personal." - Ciel

Well well well the pirate kid i must say that child clothing is pretty nice...

"Ah i have a letter for you young lord"

i gave the letter to Ciel which he opens immediately with a butter knife wait wha...

"This is german i can't read it." - Ciel

"I can translate it for you."

"Alright... Sebastian bring us some tea" - Ciel

"Right away my lord." - Sebastian

Sebastian walks out the study to get some tea. Well thats made me comfortable with him gone nice job Ciel.

"Here we go"

Dear Ciel,

It is i your Father's sister, i hope you're doing well, i'm sorry that you have gone through that, it's been a few years right. Today i have brought you this letter to read this, well technically my old friend Cordelia Fran D̶a̶l̶l̶a̶s̶ here bring it there, but i assure you she will stay there for some business reasons. So say what you want my brother's son about me okay...

Love, (Y/N) Phantomhive

"and that's about it."

As i finish translating the letter. i look at Ciel who is shocked and gasping a lot for a reason i guess... but this is his first time hearing it about Vincent has a sister.

"uhm, my lord?"

"y-yes?" said Ciel gasping

"Can you sign this document then i'll be on my way."

Handing out the paper to him and he immediately took it and write his name on it.

"Thank you Ciel Phantomhive goodbye"

i take the paper on the desk and bow to him before i leave.

"Wait..." - Ciel

i turn back around looking surprise or pretending to be it.

"Can yo-you tell me who she is?" - Ciel

"i know you're going to say that, it's on that letter that i've read. i just put it down your desk ok."

i smiled at him waving my hand as a signal of goodbye and walk out the front door.

wait... where is the butler you may say??

he's in the dark corner listening the conversation. i hope he skipped my last faked name that is crossed out...

Now let's move on

the road is where i'm at walking along with it i saw a carriage and it stopped. it's Madam Red...

"Hey Cordelia!!!" Madam Red said waving out her hand. i wave back.

"It's been awhile Red."

"What do you mean it's been 5 years!! i missed you." - Madam Red

she hugged me tightly.

"ye-yeah i missed you too and i can't breathe"

"Sorry what brings you here in London?" - Madam Red

"Business then i go back to Germany and can you please don't tell my last name to Ciel only tell him when the time is right okay?"

She nods

"Then i will be on my way see you later."

i wave at her and she smiles. she got back on the carriage with Grell to visit the manor to surprise Ciel...

What to do right now??

Visit Lord Viscount for the sake of Ciel dressing as a girl? yeah, and get some documents done now...


	2. Chapter 2

Set in Episode 4 or a couple days later...

Ciel just got a letter from the queen to investigate the murderer Jack the Ripper. He suspects that Lord Viscount did the killings so he visited the manor with an unexpected surprise...

Ah waiting for days to document this hahaha i hope i'm not late to this party. What should i wear? a dress with a courset on? Nope just a suit is fine.. a black suit yep.

Oh i didn't see you there! I'm just trying some fashion on... maybe not

Eh dont care about it, but seeing Ciel wearing a girlish outfit is practically fine!! i am not a peadophile, just taking a picture with his butler dancing in the middle of the Ball.

Now i need to be ready to leave. Did i miss some things?? camera checked,

a military canteen behind my back checked, a pistol? uhm, checked, it is holstered by the way. last one Mp3 player yep checked i am ready let's go.

wait...

i forgot my autogra-- i meant documents! yes, now onward to lord viscount manor.

-A couple minutes of walking later-

Here i am! at lord viscount's mansion wow.. it's so big and there they are the phantomhive boy dressing as a girl beside him is Sebastian the tutor.

Maybe i should interfere, so they make sure that their disguise is working.

let's do it...

*Walks*

"Oh my... what a cutie you are young lady."

"Ehm, thank you" - Ciel

"Are you attending to this Party? with your..."

*Pointing at Sebastian*

"Ah, i am her tutor miss.." - Sebastian

"Cordelia, Cordelia Fran is my name good sir now if you excuse me i must meet Lord Viscount."

Now is not the time i must get inside.

As i enter the mansion there are a lot of people inside for the party i need to get in touch with lord viscount, oh there he is.

"Lord Viscount!"

"Lady Fran welcome to the party what can i do for you?" - Viscount

"Can you sign these documents *whispers* 'and tell me where the auction is so i can buy some stuff that i do not have right now.' for the partnership between our companies."

"Of course!" - Viscount

He writes his name to the paper and points at the double doors from where the auctions at, i nodded then he walks away.

What should i do from now on?

"Aunty!!!" - ???

I turn back around to see Elizabeth Midford

"Elizabeth! How are you doing?"

I hugged her tightly, she hugs back.

"I am doing well and call me Lizzie!" - Elizabeth

"Of course, Lizzie"

After talking with her for 5-7 minutes right now.. i saw Lord Viscount being followed by Ciel walking through the door.

well s* i must get going to the auctions right now..

"Uhm, Lizzie i must be going right now."

"aww i almost tell you about the best part" - Elizabeth

"Well sorry Lizzie, Aunty is going right now"

I pecked her in the cheeks and wave goodbye to her while walking to the double doors that Viscount pointed at.

walking through the hallway a servant of Lord Viscount stop me and said.

"Your mask ma'am" - Servant

"Thank you"

He gestured me to follow him.

After following him for a couple of minutes we arrived at the auctions and saw a lot of people wearing mask, bidding some random stuff like ebay, but i don't mind it, i just wait for the main event.

There he is... Carrying a cage with some cloth on top of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen i welcome you to this auction today we have a special object with us!" - Viscount

He removed the cloth on the cage to reveal a young lady Ciel... Pfft so cute!!!! Hahaha

"You can toy with it, order it and other things that you can imagine highest bidder wins!!" - Viscount

"Sebastian..." - Ciel

no... not right now come on i want to take pictures.

"Sebas...tian..." - Ciel

Damn it!!! i'm getting the hell out of here before Sebastian comes.

\- outside -

*Pant* *Pant*

Man, that was exhausting i ran to a little trouble... I saw Sebastian along the way, but it seems to be ignoring me hearing the deeds of his master.

now that i'm outside, i just need to make an entranced once they were done butchering people inside that auction.

Good thing i have this plan out sorry for not telling ya mien viewers. (There's been a little hint what im saying to this story or my story as it progresses...)

Ah, here he comes...

"Ma'am your vest" - ???

"Thank you my good man"

Putting my vest on with an FBI stamp on the back of it, this will be fun i hope.

Pulling my holstered pistol out onto my hand, i have a 5 man ready to storm in.

I must say the security of Lord Viscount manor is a bit lackey, they didn't body checking me or looking at my possesions nothing at all.

Well enough chit chat now viewers i think we talked long enough, let gets this story on the right track.

"All right everybody!!! Go stacked behind that door and prepare to breach!"

Everybody stacked against the door they've put a breaching charge.

"Let's go in people!"

*Banging the door repeatedly hard*

"FBI open up!!" - random #1

"Breaching, breaching" - random #2

*Boom*

As the door blew up infront of their faces they charged in to only find dead people everywhere and Lord Viscount unconscious.

"What the hell happened here?!?" - Random #3 *begins to puke*

"It's genocide who the f* did this its monstrosity like the devil." - Random #4 *Covering mouth with his arms*

"Well whatever it is he or she didn't kill this gentleman over here"

"What should we do with him ma'am?" - Random #5

"Take him into custody and give it to scotland yard, i should go outside with all the dead lingering here."

"Yes ma'am!" - Random #1-5

Those dead people in the auction, my, my that demon is sure is feisty to get that child soul.

Oh well, i am propably meeting them soon as i walk outside, heh, Sebastian carrying ciel in his arms, maybe this is my chance.

*Walks the door that got breach in*

There they are in the air skipping, now i need to put an act to it *smiles*

"What to do now?? We still need to find that young girl that Lord Viscount kidnapped."

Stomping my feet on the ground the duos found me and making their way here good... i know he is listening to what i'm saying.

"What should i tell about her to my superiors?? Make a search party across isles? I doubt that."

I turn around so they can make their entrance

"Can this day get any worse?"

Someone tapped my shoulder.

"Not right now i'm thinking.."

"Lady Fran.." - Sebastian

"I SAID NOT RIGHT NO-- *Widened her eyes* Ciel?!? Sebastian? What are you two doing here."

"Uhm, my lady we just saw you go in through that door with 5 men as we approach Lord Viscount mansion, what happened?" - Sebastian

"Oh it's nothing.. just murder an' all don't go in by the way so go home right now your master is a bit tired."

"Ah" - Sebastian

"Look at him so cute... sleeping in your arms and that eyes... What happened to his eyepatch?"

"We lost it when we are traveling to this mansion my lady" - Sebastian

"Right... did you saw the pentagram on his left eye Sebastian or it's just me going crazy??"

Well well well.. he looked shocked.

"Ma'am! We are done with the report for our superiors." - Random #1 shouting out the door

"Oh well see you guys"

Now thats the reaction that i needed...

Well let's stop it here End Log for the final part...

That is about to begin in a few days...


	3. Chapter 3

Set in Episode 5, a day later...

Ciel is shocked by a mere newspaper delivering news about Jack the Ripper killings today...

Huh, what do i do today?? It's my last day.

Hmm...

Got an idea! Killing myself infront of Ciel, thats the plan. He will even be more broken when he saw two Dallas relatives die.

"Computer, please set an event when Madam Red is dying infront of Ciel she says my last name to him."

"Affirmative"

Thats done for now, this is going to be my little bonus. After that i'm going back to Terra (Earth) to get some job finish.

Well let's get right into it!!

Special magic time

-Time skip-

Now i am at the roof... well spying really, but i must say those two protagonist is quite inform what they're doing.. finding them out!! just like the episode ah, memories...

Watching all of this makes me satisfied, let's go tune in to their conversation shall we??

"You don't really need to ask, do you?" - Madam red

"Madam..." - Ciel

"Well, I hadn't counted on this.

I didn't think anyone would be able to tell who Grell truly is." - Madam Red

"Naturally you were on the suspect list from the very beginning.

But all of your alibis seemed flawless." - Ciel

"You mean you actually suspected your own aunt?" - Madam Red

"I was looking for a murderer; degree of relation to me did not matter.

None of the humans on the suspect list could have been responsible for all the murders.

But if one of them had an inhuman accomplice, that would change the game completely.

It had to be someone who could enter and leave the room without being noticed;

someone who could travel from the viscount's home to the East End instantaneously.

In the end, you two were the only ones who could be Jack the Ripper... you Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff.

I began to look into what else the victims had in common besides prostitution.

And then, I noticed they'd all undergone a certain surgery at the hospital where you work.

We made a list of all the patients.

One, the only one who was still alive, was a woman by the name of Mary Kelly.

We knew if we waited around here you would come for her eventually.

But we were too late..." - Ciel

"My darling nephew, how unfortunate this turned out to be...

If you had let it go, we could have played chess again.

But now... you've taken everything!" - Madam Red

Aaaaannnndddd... There goes Grell Suthcliff running with a chainsaw or his scythe whatchamacallit?!? nevermind that. He's attacking Ciel head on, but the butler stop it.

"What is that?!" - Ciel

"Grim reapers use tools for harvesting souls.

That is his reaper scythe." - Sebastian

"Don't you dare call it that!

This is so much more than a scythe; I worked very hard to customize it!

This is a special "death scythe" of my own design.

It can hack anyone into tiny pieces!

I've been far too well-behaved.

I'm getting. Out. Of. Shape.

I would love to exercise my skills.

So. Shall. We. Play? " - Grell

"Perhaps you could be a bit more respectful of my position? I'm on duty after all." - Sebastian

"What a stoic man you are! That makes you even more irresistible!

You know, red is my favorite color.

It's perfect for hair, for clothes, for lipstick.

So, I painted all those women with pretty, pretty red blood.

So, Bassy, now I'll make you even better looking than you are.

I'll tear you up from the inside, and trust me I'll make you like it.

You'll be as lovely as scattered rose petals." - Grell

"You are a grim reaper; your job is to quietly harvest the souls of the dying.

And as a butler, your job is to follow your master like a shadow.

You have violated both of these expectations.

And quite frankly, I find it sickening." - Sebastian

"Bassy, you wound me.

You know, I'm more deadly efficient than I seem! " - Grell

"In my name and that of the Queen, I order you, Sebastian: put an end to them!" - Ciel *Pulls up his eye patch*

"Indeed, my young lord." - Sebastian

Fighting is now begun folks!! Here in the right side of the ring we bring to you! Sebastian Michaelis! *Background effects* aaaannnndddd to the left side we have Grell Suthcliff! *Background effects* pfft who am i kidding... Let's skip the whole scene.

-Time Skip-

"Master!" - Sebastian

"Stop, Sebastian!Don't kill her!

Your arm..." - Ciel

"Oooh, how sweet you are, Bassy!

Really, what a prince.

Sacrificing your own poor limb to save that kid...

On the other hand, you're a disappointment, Madam!

Come now. Hurry up and kill the brat already!" - Grell

"I loved my sister... I loved her husband... I loved their child...

I can't. I can't kill him. I can't kill their beloved son..." ' Madam Red

"Really? You're getting soft-hearted on me all of a sudden?

After all those deaths?

If you don't end him, he'll end you!" - Grell

"Madam..." - Ciel

"But... this dear boy...

This child is my-- Ugh!" - Madam Red

There goes the Exorcist, revealing the timeline of hers. After that... Talking and what happened??? Nothing... It's like the normal anime.

Ugh...

I guess something's wrong with the computer again, god!! i fixed that thing like 2 months ago! Well it can't be helped then.

This is what it feels to be a support character in anime, by doing nothing as such or maybe...

*Takes out a pair of Binoculars*

"Here take one.."

"Thanks.. So what are we looking at??" - ???

"It's who we're looking at my friend, take a good look at the boy's hand."

"Alrighty then" - ???

We're both looking at Ciel but there is something that surprise me, A Letter...

Oh... I know where you're getting at my cheap knock off of a computer.

"Well it seems our job here is done"

"Wait what do you mean??" He said questionly

"That my friend i will answer it in a mean time, so let's go!"

"Yes, ma'am" - ???

-Time Skip-

Standing far away of the funeral makes me feel so bad.. i don't want to break it by showing there. People are crying heck even Elizabeth, Ciel's fiance.

"It seems the butler is there too" - ???

"Yep" that's all i said

There's something fishy is going on but i can tell, that butler is watching us and listening to our conversation.

That ruin his surprise a little bit, i guess let's not keep our guest being bored now.. good thing i was prepared.

"So what about your sister's child??" - ???

"Well... i don't know what to do right now.. i just saw my last bloodline being ripped apart by that chainsaw maniac, but i guess we better tell Miss Phantomhive in Germany tomorrow."

"What time are we leaving?" - ???

"It's in my luggage, Schmidt. Go check it for yourself, i am going to visit the mansion in the morning."

"Right..." - Schmidt

Oh yeah sorry for not mentioning him.. he's one of my Shapeshifters.

See ya guys in the morning at the mansion.

-Morning-

Making my way downtown hm hm hmmm i can't speak that fast in my home bound...

Sorry listening some mp3 music there and i fked up the lyrics. So! Here i am at the Phantomhives manor in the front door, Schmidt is not with me this time. I just want to experience it all by myself what it feels like if you know what i mean.

*Knock* *knock* *knock*

"Did i arrive to early today?" I said to myself, waiting for the butler's reaction to kick in and soon the doors open.

*Creak*

"Ah, my lady we've been expecting you, if you would follow me to my master's room" Said by the raven haired butler.

"Um, okay" keep that acting up me.

As i follow sebastian to Ciel's room, i can feel the vibe coming from the both of them. Well this will be a fun experience *smirk*

We reached the room under two minutes and he knocks.

*Knock* *knock*

"Master it seems our guest have arrived" - Sebastian

"Come in..." - Ciel

That was um.. interesting i guess??!?

He entered the room first for a minute then he send me in.

Walking into the room, i just saw lot of books, but nothing compares about my place.

It's time..

"It seems you've been expecting me, my lord" i bowed down to him, still no reactions from the both of them.

"It has been, so what is your purpose here." - Sebastian

"Just here to let Lord Phantomhive sign the document for the orphanage full of children." I said while smiling

Handing the paper to him, but... He didn't move.

"What's the matter??"

Silence.

That's all there is.

"Um, if you excuse me" i slowly moving back to the door. Until i reach the doorknob slowly opening when hand came out of nowhere blocking it.

"Trying to run my little kitten?" Sebastian smiles at me

"No..."

"Then can you tell us about yourself" - Ciel

"Uhm... Okay, my name is Cordelia Fran, i'm _ years old, i own a company with a partnership with your father's sister and serv-- i mean do business, helping children etc. Ha. Ha. Ha."

"That would be called lying, my lady" - Sebastian *Grins*

"Tell us about your real self Lady Fran Dallas" - Ciel

It made my eyes wide when he said that fake last name.

"Ho- how did you..."

"Know that my lady? Well we have some sources" - Sebastian

"N- n-- no no no it has to be a lie!! There's no way anybody found out my identity only Elizabeth and..."

"Madam Red to be precise" - Sebastian

"How did you know that?"

"By this letter!" - Ciel

He throws me a letter that i saw in the alley. I picked it up and read it. Wow it has my fake info here great job..

"Heh, now that you found out my identity what would you do my lord?" I said emotionless

"I would suggest keeping her my lord" - Sebastian

"Umm no *pulls out a revolver and pointing at Sebastian* i don't want my identity to be leaked and be imprisoned *Bang* i'm sorry."

*Points the revolver at Ciel*

"I'm sorry nephew it has to be done"

Look at his shocked face!!! It's so cute! Now i look like a yandere girl. Now for the ending

I start shaking my hands like feeling guilt to kill Ciel

"I... I.. can't kill my nephew... F me!!! I am losing it! After i saw my sister killed by that man with a chainsaw i can't forgive him! Ugh..."

*I lowered my revolver and starts walking to Ciel then hug him*

"I'm so so sorry Ciel" i started crying. Repeating sorry's to him.

just now that was the real me trembling...

Stroking his hair like a mother and now something happened to him Flows of memories that his mother stroking his hair and caring his body.

He started cried like a baby and hugs me like i'm his mother.

What about Sebastian hmm?!? He's still playing dead and smiling that his master's souls became purer, he wants to eat it now, but noooo until he got his contract completed.

As we finish hugging like mother and son we gave each other goodbyes

"I'm sorry Ciel, but i must be going right now."

"Bu- but you can stay here with me..." - Ciel

Aww look at his face, imagine it you'll get satisfied by the cuteness.

"Duty comes first Ciel do your job as the queen's dog and i do mine serving your father's sister, it doesn't mean that we won't be meeting again but i will send you letters when i got a free time"

He nods

I hug him one last time and pecked him in the cheek

"Goodbye Ciel..." as i walked out of the room then to the front door and dissapeared.

Mission Failed about my bonus though... get Killed right infront of him would get my heart felt guilty, but being remembered as his mother caring for him that would be enough i guess...

I guess emotion is really that important... Well thats it guys thank you for following my journey.

END RECORDING

But thats only just the beginning...

and i'm propably get scolded by my Superiors back home for not be able to get my report back sh#t.


End file.
